A Little Dove Told Me
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: The whole battle with the Balck Org is done and Kaito and Shinichi can relax more. Kaito finds out Shinichi's birthday is coming up. What is he planning? No real complex plot-just a short simple fic. KaiShin. *CHAPTER 5 REUPLOADED SORRY FOR BEFORE!*
1. A Little Dove Told Me

**Disclaimer:** Aoyama-sensei's! Too bad too because I really like playing with Shinichi and Kaito XD

This will either be a two-shot or a five chapter fic…if I update tomorrow it will be a five chapter-if not then two. I'm planning on making it five chapters so count more on that. ^^ If a five chapter fic then it's going to be updated daily. If only a two-shot then the next one will be updated on May 4th.

If any of you read any of my other fics-you would know I'm bad at titling things so if a title misleads you-sorry…I like titling things though-so yeah…XD But I might change the title of this story if a better one comes to me. I'm not sure...

No complex plot here-just a lot of fluff. A nice simple story but hopefully it won't be boring.

This first chapter is pretty short...

**Note:**** This is after Shinichi takes down the Black Organization and takes the antidote to turn back into Shinichi permanently. Kaitou KID's organization is tied into Shinichi's (Just because I like it that way) so Kaito doesn't have to really worry about them during heists anymore. KID's identity is still a secrete from Shinichi and everyone else in the world.**

**As always, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**April 30th:**

_A Little Dove Told Me_

* * *

"_Hey, Ran!"_

"_Oh, Sonoko! Good morning!"_

"_Good morning. So, what are you planning?"_

"_Planning for what?"_

"_You know~! Your husband's birthday is coming up~!"_

"_Sonoko! We aren't married!"_

"_Oh, only a matter of time."_

"_No, we aren't. Really, Shinichi agreed too."_

"_Eh? Why? You two would have been the perfect couple!"_

"_Well…there was this incident over the time he was gone…and…now I see him as a brother is all…"_

"…_Well, if you two are okay with that…"_

"_We are."_

"_Good! That detective-freak wasn't good enough for you anyways! Now you can have better guys!"_

"_Sonoko!"_

_xxx_

"…_Geezzz, anyways, you are going to help me right, Sonoko?"_

"_Help with what? Something for Shinichi-kun's birthday?"_

"_Of course! That mystery-freak won't even know it's his birthday after all…So will you?"_

"_Sure, Ran. But only because you want me to. If it were up to me, we wouldn't do anything and have him remember his own birthday if he wants anything done."_

"_Sonoko…"_

"_I'm joking Ran…"_

"_Anyways…we need to…only four days left…we should…the…"_

* * *

The night sky was clear, and the full moon illuminated two figures on a certain rooftop. While the figure covered with white held a shiny object into the air, the other waited patiently, just observing the odd behavior that would occur every time.

"A little birdy told me something interesting today." The person donned in white broke the lull and put the shiny object away.

"Oh? That bird wouldn't happen to be a dove that just so happened to be following someone around, would it?" The other drawled out. He noticed the doves that would appear lately from time to time around him and others. Though, he couldn't even get annoyed at the gesture. After all, it was because a dove was there by chance that one time that a possible unpleasant incident was avoided…

A soft chuckle sounded through the air. "You are not so good at being hypothetical, you know…"

"And you are a nosy thief….though I suppose I should thank you…you saved Ran after all…" A few days ago, only two weeks after the Black Organization invasion, Ran was captured by some members of the Organization that managed to escape being captured. One of KID's doves happened to be passing by, and KID was able to hear the commotion and stop it before Shinichi got there.

The thief waved a hand through the air nonchalantly. "That Mouri girl would have gotten out herself soon enough. Or her prince in shining armor would have appeared."

"Still, nice to get her out of that situation as soon as possible," The detective said a bit guilty.

"She doesn't blame you…for anything that happened. She knows why things had been going on the way they had, and she understands. No need for that face." It was an odd thing to say, considering the thief wasn't even facing his company.

The conversation ended there. For a moment there was silence, but only between the two teens. Around them the noise of fans and police could be heard echoing throughout the area. The reverberation of heavy footsteps and furious shouts signaled their time was almost up.

"Well then. I suppose we should wrap this up," Shinichi declared as he lifted his wrist to show the watch that was still there from his Conan days.

"Hmm…I suppose we should." KID turned around to face the detective. "I'll tell you what my little dove informed me about another time. Until next time, Meitantei." White clad arms lifted into the air and the moonlight-magician rocked back and forth on his heels.

Just as Shinichi fired KID let his weight carry him over the edge, a moment later, a white triangle was seen soaring through the air.

"Until next time, Kaitou KID-san."

* * *

_**A little dove told me,**_

_**A special day is drawing near**_

_**And that you wouldn't be aware.**_

_**But that's fine,**_

_**The better the surprise.**_

_**Only four days left…**_

_**Whoops, is that a shout I hear?**_

_**I guess it's time for me to go.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**A little dove told me,**_

_**Only four days left…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Thanks to my friend who edited this! *heart*_

By the way, not sure if I'm going to update _You Are Not Alone _during this is going on-it's just a lot to do XD Once this ends I'll pick it up again. :)

Oh and if it wasn't clear-this is for Shinichi's birthday-which is on May 4th.

What is wrong with me? I just can't write a short little one-shot. -.-

If anything is confuseing you can ask me and as long as it won't give the plot away I'll answer ^^

Hope to see you tomorrow!

Review?


	2. A Meeting With Irony

**Disclaimer:** Aoyama-sensei's!

This is officially a five chapter fic! I hope I can pull this off…XD

No complex plot here-just a lot of fluff. A simple story but hopefully it won't be boring.

_Thank you for the reviews! ^^_

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**May 1st:**

_A Meeting With Irony_

* * *

_Kaito was planning on courting the detective as KID, but his plans got shifted after an ironic meeting. The next day from the heist night, Aoko dragged him off to some café in Beika to meet with a friend she happened to have met._

_He certainly didn't mind the change in plan…though he could have done without one particular reaction to a little fun..._

* * *

"Kyaaa! Thief!"

Kaito and Aoko were just about to enter the café when the scream sounded through the air. Turning towards where the shout originated from, Kaito saw a man wearing a hat and sunglasses running in his direction.

Just as the man was passing him, Kaito swiftly slid the purse out of the man's grasp. However, before he could knock the man out, something small and fast flew right past him and hit the man.

Blinking, Kaito looked to see what the flying object was, only to see it was a _very _familiar _soccer ball_ that grew flat and shapeless as air leaked out from it.

Not sure whether to feel excited or nervous, the magician looked up as he heard light footsteps coming towards him.

"Good work," _he _congratulated. "Glad I didn't hit you…sorry about that." Laughing a bit, the detective gave an apologetic smile and held out his hand like he was expecting something.

It took Kaito a moment longer than it should have for him to understand that Shinichi was asking for the purse. Giving it to him, Kaito mentally scolded himself for his moment of lapse. Really, he should be able to react faster than that…

"Aoko-chan!" An excited greeting interrupted Kaito from his thoughts. His childhood friend was suddenly caught up in a hug from a certain memorable girl.

"Ran-chan!" Aoko responded happily.

After the hugging fest was over, the two girls turned to their male company.

"They really _are _similar!" They said as one.

Shinichi looked over the two with mild amusement. "You two look similar as well." He then turned to look over Kaito, not really taking in his appearance before. "This is an odd coincidence…"

Kaito faked surprise. He leaned close to Shinichi's personal space and, while the detective raised an eyebrow, he didn't back away. Slowly, Kaito circled the Modern Holmes with an expression of deep consideration.

"Kaito…" Aoko tried to warn, however it was too late as smoke appeared, covering the two boys.

Once the smoke cleared…nothing changed.

Aoko looked over everything, including herself and Ran, even though the smoke didn't reach them. "What did you do?"

"He switched our clothes and messed up my hair," 'Kaito' responded grumpily.

Aoko and Ran looked back and forth in confusion before it clicked.

"Kaito! How rude! You don't even know him!" Aoko screeched as she swung her school bag at Kaito's head, except she swung at the messy haired teen, who looked more like Kaito.

With a yelp, Shinichi ducked as Aoko's bag passed the air where his head was a moment before.

Kaito yelled. "I'm over here~~!"

Aoko stopped short of another blow towards 'Kaito' and looked over at 'Shinichi', unsure of who to hit.

Ran took that opportunity to interrupt. "Why don't we head inside now?"

Aoko, about to try a swing at the other Kaito, stopped and nodded. "Fine. I'll get that idiot later."

Ran then turned to Kaito. "Now, could you please switch Shinichi's and your clothes back?"

Kaito grinned. "He never switched them."

Ran and Aoko blinked and looked between the two again.

"Uuhhh….what?" Ran asked.

The two boys, who were side by side, grinned. "What, what?"

Both girls narrowed their eyes at the same time.

"Shinichi…"

"Kaito…"

**~~~Some painful moments later~~~**

"Geezz Ran! You didn't have to hit me!" Shinichi, the real Shinichi, complained.

"You were the one who pulled at trick on us," Ran said, refusing to apologize.

"I'm not the one who came up with it. Besides, you deserved it for forcing me to come today." Shinichi rubbed his arm, wincing a bit.

"Why are all girls crazy?" Kaito grumbled, nursing a rather big bump on his head.

"What did you say, BaKaito?" Aoko snapped sharply.

"Ahouko…" Kaito mumbled.

After a moment of silence, Aoko asked. "Why didn't you really change clothes? I wouldn't think you would have that much manners."

Kaito put on a look of hurt. "I have a lot of manners, unlike a certain mop wielding girl….that, and I don't feel like getting maimed by _two _people."

"What do you mean?" Aoko asked, choosing to ignore the mop comment.

Kaito pointed to Shinichi, who was sitting next to him because the girls were too mad to sit next to them. "He is scary when mad…"

"How do you know that? Have you met before?" Ran asked curiously.

"A few times," Shinichi responded. "Never had much of a chat though…we always seemed to meet during times when conversation wasn't ideal."

Kaito allowed a smile flutter across his lips before he pulled up his poker face. "So, how did you two meet?"

Ran answered. "It was during last KID's heist. While looking for a certain mystery-freak," Here Ran shot Shinichi a glare. "I bumped into Aoko-chan."

"And since _someone _left me alone, we started to talk," Aoko added.

"Hey! I told you, I got lost trying to catch up to you. KID has many fans you know..." Kaito practically gloated at the last part.

"Perhaps too many. It's most likely going to his head, and if he gets too big of a head then it'll only be a matter of time before he is captured," Shinichi commented dryly.

"See? Kudou-kun knows a criminal needs to be put in jail. And my father is the one to do it," Aoko said confidently.

"He said IF KID gets a big head. He won't; so therefore he won't get captured." Kaito turned to the detective. "That's what you meant, right?"

Shinichi shrugged then turned to Aoko. "Your father?" He questioned.

Aoko nodded proudly. "Yup! He is going to catch that no good thief once and for all!"

"You are Nakamouri-keibu's daughter?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am!" Aoko beamed.

"Hhhmmm…I see…" Shinichi's eyes briefly passed Kaito's but he didn't say anything more.

* * *

The four exited the café together.

"That was fun! We should meet up again soon," Ran declared.

Aoko nodded in agreement.

Ran tapped Kaito on the shoulder. "Can I speak to you for a moment please?"

Kaito was confused, but he nodded.

Stepping a bit away from Shinichi and Aoko, Ran whispered. "I know we only just met, but since you and Shinichi have met before, do you think you could keep him busy for a few days?"

Kaito suppressed his grin and instead asked. "Oh? I certainly don't mind. But why?"

"You see…Shinichi's birthday is coming up and I am planning on throwing him a surprise party. It'll be a complete surprise because he forgets his birthday every year. I just need him occupied for a few hours a day to plan and then the morning of his birthday to set up," Ran explained. "I asked Hattori-kun, one of Shinichi's friends, but he lives in Osaka and isn't free to come over till the afternoon of Shinichi's birthday."

Kaito nodded. "Okay then. I'll be sure to keep him busy."

Ran smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much! There is only three days left."

"My pleasure."

* * *

_**During a meeting with irony,**_

_**You caught one,**_

_**And talked with the other.**_

_**Our joke was entertaining,**_

_**And you caught on quickly enough…**_

_**For a critic.**_

_**I let you in on a secret.**_

_**And you seemed to have understood,**_

_**Maybe more than I anticipated,**_

_**But that's okay too.**_

_**A small plant whispered,**_

_**Only three days left.**_

_**Plans are changed,**_

_**So much fun to have.**_

_**After a meeting with irony,**_

_**Only three days left…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay I admit-this chapter's title is not very fitting...-.- Oh well...

Sorry if you thought Shinichi was OOC to have taken part in Kaito's joke-but Shinichi _does _play tricks on people so I thought it would be okay. And Kaito did refer to Conan's soccer ball as 'the hellish soccer ball' so I just twisted that a bit and made Kaito jokingly scared of Shinichi when mad.

I myself believe Shinichi can be kind of scary when his is angry…-.-

And if you think that Heiji would have came down to Tokyo even if he was busy; well, I completely agree, but for the sake of my plot let's say he really couldn't come because of Kazuha or his parents…

Review?

_Thank you to **icarusdg** for corrceting my mistake!_


	3. Be Grateful For Insanity

**Disclaimer:** Aoyama-sensei's!

I'm a tad bit later than usually, huh? Whoops…

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! ^^_

**Thank you for reading! ~**

* * *

**May 2nd:**

_Be Grateful For Insanity_

* * *

'_Is around noon today okay with you?'_

_When Kaito received the message he was all but jumping for joy…or maybe he did jump…but no one could blame him. Everything was going well, but he didn't account for one thing…though he really should have. After all it is Kudou Shinichi._

* * *

Kaito rang the intercom and waited-not-so-patiently.

A moment later Shinichi's voice could be heard. "Hello?"

"Hello! Remember me, Meitantei?" The magician said in his best KID voice.

There was a pause then the detective's voice sounded again. "Come in."

With barely contained glee, the sometimes moonlight magician entered the famous detective's property. Just as he reached the door, it opened to reveal a curious Shinichi.

Stepping aside, Shinichi allowed the other teen to enter.

Kaito followed him to the living room and politely declined a drink when offered. He wasn't planning on staying for longer after all.

Shinichi sat across from him and raised an eyebrow. Probably wondering what Kaito was doing here. Especially when Kaito had all but told Shinichi he was KID. Kaito did feel a bit nervous, after all, Shinichi could turn him in anytime he wanted, but he was certain the detective wouldn't do that.

"…Come one! Get all your questions out! We don't have all day~ I have a lot scheduled." Kaito prompted while looking at a pocket watch that looked _very _similar to a certain British detective's.

Shinichi noted that detail then voiced his thoughts. "Are you crazy?"

Kaito blinked then laughed. "Well, that depends on who you are asking. I'm sure the task force would _love _to give you a whole rant on their opinion. Aoko would too…as well as Hakuba…"

The Modern Holmes shook his head. "You really are crazy. Insane. Down right mad."

Kaito laughed again and Shinichi joined in with a soft chuckle. "Well, that would mean you are too, right? After all you let me in."

"And who says I didn't already call the police?" Shinichi asked dryly.

With anyone else, Kaito would have turned defensive and on guard, but not with Shinichi. He has proven on multiple occasions that he trusted Kaito and the magician firmly believed he wouldn't do such a thing unless Kaito did something truly wrong. Nevertheless, Kaito couldn't help the tiny bit of fear flash through him.

Shinichi nodded. "I guess you aren't too crazy. You have enough sense to be wary at least."

Kaito scowled. "That wasn't very nice, Meitantei." Inwardly, he carefully reconstructed his poker face. How did the detective read him so easily?

Shinichi shrugged with a faint smirk on his lips.

Kaito flopped back on the couch he was sitting on. "Aaahhh whatever. I'll let it go for now. But you'll pay for that later. Did you eat lunch yet?"

Shinichi glanced at the clock. "No."

With new bounce, Kaito sprung off the couch and proceeded to drag the detective out the door. "Great! You can accompany me then!"

"Ah! Wa-Wa-Wait!"

* * *

"What's with people and dragging me off places?" Shinichi grumbled once he was seated in a café halfway from Beika and Ekoda.

Kaito pretended to think. "Hmm…well, you won't go if we don't…and it's fun!"

Shinichi deadpanned.

Kaito tsked. "You really shouldn't be so grumpy all the time. One day-"

Kaito was cut off as the door opened and the bell ran, indicating another customer has arrived, however, before Kaito could resume his sentence, a shrill scream pierced the air.

The two boys were out of their seats and out the café in a flash. They both ran and pushed past panicked people who were unsure of what to do or where the sound came from.

"Where?" Shinichi shouted as they ran, slowing down a bit as the road split into two.

Kaito looked down the two roads. "I don't know! Damn!"

"Go that way then. I'll go this way." Shinichi tossed something small towards Kaito. The magician caught the object on an impulse. Looking down at it, he saw it was one of those badges that the Detective Boys carried around.

"I was supposed to give that back to Genta yesterday, but I forgot. Take it for now. I'm sure you know how it works." Without giving Kaito a chance to respond, Shinichi ran off.

The magician hesitated for a moment. Should he go after the detective? But, it's Shinichi…surely he could take care of himself…right? With one last glance at the dwindling figure, Kaito clutched the badge tightly around his fist and went off in the opposite direction.

Not before sending a dove towards the detective's direction though.

* * *

"Meitantei? Meitantei? Are you there?" Kaito was getting very anxious right then. It's been fifteen minutes since they parted. Kaito had no luck, but he had a feeling Shinichi got even worse fortune.

"Damn!" Kaito cursed. _'Why? Why didn't I stop him? I know he gets in a lot of trouble! Why didn't I go with him?' _

Kaito turned around towards the place where they parted and began to track his dove; hoping that the detective was safe and the dove didn't get lost.

* * *

Kaito was half way to where his dove, and hopefully Shinichi too, was when the badge he was still clutching to buzzed.

"…He…llo?" The weak and hoarse voice shot fear through the magician.

"Shinichi! Where are you? How badly are you hurt?" Kaito's breath was ragged from the intense running, but he forced himself to sound calm.

"Not sure…only a hit to the head…damn…might be a concussion…sleepy…" The voice trailed off.

"SHINICHI!" Kaito yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP!"

"Don't shout…not sure if I'm alone…" There was some rustling from Shinichi's end.

"What is that?" Kaito asked softer. Okay, so even he knew it was stupid of him to shout like that…but…

"Trying to…move…" Shinichi bit back a groan.

"Are you sure it's just a hit on the head?" Kaito asked, silently willing his legs to run faster.

"…maybe I was knocked to the ground too. Nothing broken though. Head's the worse damage." Shinichi muttered while more rustling was made.

"Are you tied up?" The detective seemed to be moving around a lot; too much to be constricted.

"I don't think so…" Shinichi muttered.

Kaito gave a worried glance to the badge as if it could transfer the look to the detective. "You _think_ so?"

"I mean…I'm…not…" Shinichi corrected himself. Then suddenly there was a crashing sound.

"What was that?" _'Come on! Only a bit more…' _Kaito's legs ached, his breathing was haggard and uneven, but he still pushed himself onward.

"I…broke a window?" It sounded more like a question.

"…Did he drug you?" Kaito asked.

"Ummm maybe?" Shinichi wasn't being helpful with answers.

"Are you hurt?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah…it stings…" Shinichi sighed. "It's really dark…"

Kaito looked up at the sky. It was still bright out, only a bit past one. Kaito was about to ask, when he saw some old shed come into view. "Hey, are you in a shed?"

"Umm…I don't know? It's just really dark…" A soft thud sounded. "I tripped…"

Kaito had reached the shed by then. Looking up, he saw his dove on the rooftop. As soon as the dove saw the magician, she flew towards the other side of the shed. Circling around, Kaito followed the dove and soon enough spotted the detective.

Shinichi was leaning against the shed; his right pants leg was ripped and bleeding, shards of glass were scattered on the ground around him…and he was blindfolded.

"…Meitantei?" Kaito called out carefully.

Shinichi's head turned towards him. "…hello?"

Kaito gulped and hoped nothing was wrong with the other. "Hey, I'm going to help you up now, okay?"

Shinichi gave a slight nod.

Carefully helping the detective onto his feet, Kaito steadied him. Once he was sure Shinichi wasn't going to fall, he reached around to untie the blindfold. "I'm just untying this, stay still."

Shinichi nodded again. While Kaito was working against the stubborn knot, Shinichi allowed his head to fall forward, so it was now resting on Kaito's shoulder. "Tired…" Shinichi mumbled into the magician's t-shirt.

Finally getting the knot untied, Kaito patted the detective's back awkwardly. "Well, you'll have to hold on for a moment. You can't sleep just yet."

Shinichi sighed.

Kaito gently pushed the detective back to check his face. The normally piercing blue eyes were now a dulled, unfocused, muddled blue. He was drugged.

"Come on. Let's get you away from the glass and sit you down." Kaito led the drowsy teen to a spot not covered with glass while taking out his phone.

"Ah, hello? Nakamori-keibu?" Kaito talked on the phone for a moment before he ended the call and turned his attention back to Shinichi.

"Hey, stay awake." Kaito ordered.

Shinichi looked up at the magician and nodded, but his eyes were dropping.

Kaito pursed his lips. _'Where are they?'_

While trying to listen for police and ambulance sirens, he heard something else; the shuffling of feet.

Quickly turning around, he was able to dodge the metal bar that would have knocked him out just in time.

With swift movements, Kaito knocked the weapon out of the man's hands and hit him on the back of the neck with just enough force the knock him out.

The man went down with a light thud at Kaito's feet.

Shinichi blearily looked at the man. "Where is the other one?"

Kaito stiffened. "Other one?"

"Yeah…a bar and a gun…he only has the bar…" Shinichi was drifting off again.

"Oi, stay awake." Kaito moved towards the detective, when a distinctive click of a gun reached his ears.

"Don't move." A deep voice threatened.

Kaito stopped moving towards the detective, but he slowly turned his head to look at who was in possession of the gun.

"Don't move I said!" The man's hand trembled slightly; he was holding the gun in both hands and was in a defensive position. His eyes flickered towards his partner on the ground, then to Shinichi, then focused back on Kaito.

"You'll pay for that." He snarled, though it was less threatening with the shaking.

"Now, let's not do anything rash here." Kaito raised his hands, making the man twitch. "The police are on their way. You wouldn't want to have more hanging over your shoulders for this, would you?"

"Doesn't matter anymore…" The man mumbled, then louder. "NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE! IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE!"

Kaito suddenly remembered that this whole thing started because of a _woman's _scream…and now there was no woman in sight.

In his realization, Kaito didn't notice the man was getting ready to fire.

The sound of the gun going off was his notification. He waited for the pain...but there was nothing. He then noticed the man wasn't standing in front of him, instead he was on the ground…with another body on top of him.

"Idiot…" Shinichi groaned out. "Don't take yet another life…even if it's your own…"

Sirens finally were heard off in the distance, getting louder by the second.

What met the police's sight were two teenage boys standing on either side of two grown men, both men unconscious.

* * *

"Shinichi!" Ran burst into the room, frantic. "Are you okay?"

Shinichi gave a small smile. "I'll be fine. Nothing major. I've had worse."

"That's not something reassuring you idiot! You've been in extremely dangerous situations! 'I've had worse' could still mean anything!" Ran looked over the detective and once satisfied, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Though this time it doesn't seem too bad…"

Shinichi gave another grin. "Hey, I've survived this far. Give me more credit."

Ran huffed. "I don't see how. Though you better have thanked Kuroba-kun here, without him, who knows how this would have turned out."

Kaito felt a pang of guilt. He didn't deserve any thanks. If only he'd been more careful…

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah, I know…could you step outside for a moment, Ran?"

Ran looked at Shinichi for a moment, before nodding. I'll call Sonoko and Aoko-chan that you and Kuroba-kun are okay."

Once Ran's footsteps faded away, Shinichi sighed. "How are you managing to blame this onto yourself?"

Kaito looked at the detective in shock. Is his poker face that easy to read?

Shinichi shook his head. "You have nothing to feel guilty for…"

"If I just followed you…" Kaito found himself whispering, he wasn't sure why. He should have made a joke, smiled, denied the assumption, anything but show his guilt.

Shinichi deadpanned. "And what if the woman was in the other direction?"

Kaito remained silent.

"I'm not hurt badly. Just a few cuts and bruises and a slight bump on my head; I've gotten worse hits from Occhan when I was Conan." Shinichi tried to reassure. "…and from Ran when I came back…" He added as an after thought. "I'm getting out of the hospital later tonight. It was just the drug that made me sleepy, not a concussion."

Kaito nodded, but he couldn't help the guilt that was coursing though him.

Shinichi sighed. "Who knew a thief had such a high level of morals?"

Kaito heard the bed shift and suddenly Shinichi was standing in front of him. "What are you doing?" Kaito asked. "You shouldn't move too much. You'll strain your stitches." Shinichi had to get stitches for his leg after they removed the glass. Apparently, Shinichi had kicked a window then stumbled out of it.

"I'm fine. Walking a few steps won't strain anything." Shinichi opened his mouth to say more, but then he just let it close again. "Umm…" Bring a hand up, the detective rubbed the back of his head in a coy gesture. "Well…thanks, Kuroba. Ran was right, if you hadn't came when you did, things could have turned out worse…"

Kaito looked at the slightly blushing detective. Giving up, he accepted the apology…he'll just have to make up for it on a later date. Best to keep the detective happy for now.

Shinichi smiled a bit awkwardly then moved to sit back on the bed. "So, how'd you find me?"

Kaito gave a small grin and with a poof a dove appeared. "This little girl led me to you."

Shinichi blinked then smiled. He reached over and petted the small animal. "Thank you too." The dove cooed at the touch and leaned her head against the detective's hand. She then flapped her wings and flew to land of Shinichi's shoulder.

Kaito's lips twitched, "She likes you."

The bird cooed and flapped again, almost like she was confirming the statement.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Ran entered. "Hey, the doctor wants to give Shinichi a check up." Opening the door all the way, she moved aside so the doctor could enter.

Kaito quickly hid the dove away, but not before Ran saw it. She sent the two boys a questioning glance, but they both just shrugged it off.

As the doctor checked on Shinichi, Ran got a considerate expression on her face.

* * *

Later, while Ran and Kaito were waiting for Shinichi to finish talking with the doctor, Ran suddenly said, "Thank you."

Kaito turned to look at the girl. "Huh?"

The karate champion looked Kaito straight in the eye and said again. "Thank you." She then smiled. "I'm glad Shinichi has someone like you to watch his back. Just a fair warning, he is quite a handful at times."

Before Kaito could even process what Ran had said, Shinichi came up to them.

"Hey Shinichi! Well, see you tomorrow then, Kaito-kun. " Ran then whispered so Shinichi couldn't hear, "Will you keep him busy again tomorrow? Only two days left…" Kaito gave a hesitant nod. Ran beamed at him then turned towards home.

Shinichi told Ran to go ahead then turned towards Kaito. "Well," Shinichi looked at Kaito in the eyes for a moment, then his gaze drifted somewhat to the right, scratching his cheek he said, "Thank you again for today, really." Shinichi then smirked. "I guess it's good thing that you are a bit crazy; without your insanity, you wouldn't have stepped through my front door today…so…thanks for that too…" With that, Shinichi waved and caught up to Ran.

Kaito watched them until he couldn't anymore; the guilt seemed to have faded away.

"You're welcome."

* * *

_**Be grateful for insanity,**_

_**For you have it too.**_

_**A scream is heard,**_

_**A dove is sent,**_

_**You can't go to sleep just yet.**_

_**Wait till the men are caught,**_

_**Stop a shot from being met,**_

_**Before the sirens are heard.**_

_**Only two days left…**_

_**It seems another knows,**_

_**But I guess that's okay too.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**You're welcome.**_

_**Be grateful for insanity,**_

_**Only two days left…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry that Shinichi and Kaito were a bit OOC…Ran too...

How many of you guys thought. "Oh there is going to be a murder case isn't there?" When I wrote "After all it is Kudou Shinichi" ? Well, I did-but Shinichi just decided to get himself captured...-.- And a random woman got killed...-Whoops...

Review?


	4. Care to Share Your Thoughts?

**Disclaimer:** Aoyama-sensei's!

It was pointed out to me that Shinichi probably should have been more upset-after all he was kidnapped, and knocked unconscious…I certainly would be annoyed if that happened to me…it just never occurred to me that Shinichi would be upset about that…whoops…sorry about that XD

Warning, this chapter isn't exciting at all…-.-

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! ^^_

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

**May 3rd:**

_Care To Share Your Thoughts?_

* * *

'_Are you free right after school? I might need extra time today.'_

_Kaito was glad for the time he spends with Shinichi. Though sometimes it's surprising how much the detective can understand about him. Kaito hasn't known Shinichi all that long, he has known him even shorter if you take out the times when he was KID; but maybe Shinichi isn't all that different than himself. With just a good sit down and thinking, he might be able to figure the detective out better._

* * *

"Look at what is in the paper!" Sonoko shouted excitedly as she entered the classroom.

Shinichi and Ran looked at the paper that was practically shoved in their faces. Glancing at the page, they saw it was a description of what had happened yesterday.

_The upcoming famous detective, Kudou Shinichi was captured yesterday while trying to save a 28 year old woman, Seiji Yushina. There were two men responsible; Mometsura Kyo and Shiyama Hoshi. They claim to have not meant to harm Seiji Yushina, only meaning to talk to her about debts they owed. However, while details are not clear yet, Yushina-san was killed, a shot through her heart. It is rumored that Mometsura Kyo and Shiyama Hoshi tried to commit suicide, but Kudou Shinichi stopped them from doing so. We have not had any confirmation on this from the police._

Shinichi stopped reading; he looked up at the brunette. "What's so exciting about this?"

Sonoko pointed farther down the page. "Look what they wrote!"

Shinichi sighed and looked to see what had the girl so excited.

_Another rumor is that Kaitou KID saved Kudou Shinichi from confinement. Shiyama Hoshi said while they were being taken into custody, "I knew that dove was trouble. It would keep following us through the whole ride." Other witnesses claim they saw a flock of doves surrounding the area, along with a white figure. With the doves and the white outfit, can it really be the moonlight magician?_

Shinichi scoffed. There were no flocks of doves. And Kaito was in a regular outfit, not his KID costume. "That's almost completely false."

"Oh? Why almost completely? Some parts were true then? Was Kaitou KID-sama there?" Sonoko questioned.

Shinichi shrugged. "There are some parts that are true. Like one of the men, not both though, tried to commit suicide and that I stopped him…or at least according to Kaito." Shinichi himself couldn't precisely remember what exactly happened. The only details he could make out of the hazy memory would be the dove that wouldn't leave and the cock of a gun. Besides that, he couldn't make out what was going on.

"So? Was KID-sama there?" Sonoko asked persistently.

"…No. It was Kaito who came. He is a magician too, you know," Shinichi said dryly. It was true in a way…Kaitou KID is a persona and Kaito wasn't acting as him then.

Sonoko visibly deflated. Her dreams of meeting Kaitou KID were gone once more.

* * *

When Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko were walking out of school to head home, school being dismissed for the day, Shinichi was surprised to see Kaito waiting for him.

"Hey!" Kaito shouted and waved.

The three went up to him, while other students looked over at the curious stranger who looked oddly like their school idol.

"What are you doing here? How are you here? Wouldn't your school just have ended too?" Shinichi asked once they were in ear shot without having to yell.

Kaito grinned. "Yeah, so?"

Shinichi shook his head.

"Hey! I want to make up for lost time yesterday!" Kaito defended himself. He then leaned in closer to the detective and whispered, "And I need to pay you back for ratting me out to Hakuba about his watch. He wouldn't leave me alone today. Ranting before school and during every break. I had to duck-tape his mouth to keep him quite! It only worked for a few moments, and then I got more ranting, but if I had done anything worse Aoko would have been on my back too."

Yesterday after he had gotten home, Shinichi had called the British detective to inform him the where-bouts of his watch. The detective had noticed its absence, however he already suspected who had taken it. "He already knew it was you," Shinichi responded, waving to Ran and Sonoko and started to follow Kaito to wherever the magician had in mind.

"Yes, but you confirmed it for him! If you hadn't done that I could have denied it better and irritated him farther," Kaito wined. "You took all my fun away."

"I'm not surprised that you have fun out of things like that," Shinichi said in a monotone voice.

"Hey, I'm doing it for his own good." Kaito gave a smirk. "He is too stiff. He won't get any fun in life that way. All work and no play makes a very dull detective…and you have to admit he has gotten too attached to time."

The brown-haired detective's lips twitched. "…that might be true…" Shinichi admitted, remembering his time as Conan; Saguru had recorded everything, right down to the seconds.

Ran and Sonoko were watching them leave; the two boys had gone out of ear shot long ago, however it was still clear they were enjoying some joke.

"…They certainly are close, aren't they?" Sonoko voiced, looked at the pair with curious eyes.

Ran smiled. "Yeah, they are. I have a feeling we'll see a lot of Kaito-kun even after Shinichi's birthday." She looked at her watch. "Come on, we should hurry. Only one day left…"

xXx

"A movie?" Shinichi looked at the magician not expecting this to be part of their activities for the day.

Kaito nodded. "Well, admittedly this wasn't originally part of the plan, but your leg isn't completely healed just yet is it? This should allow you to rest up a bit before we move on."

Shinichi blinked. He thought he was hiding the slight pain in his leg well; even Ran didn't notice.

"Come on, what do you want to see?" Kaito asked, already lined up for tickets.

Shrugging it off for now, Shinichi went to see the movie selections.

* * *

"You know, we didn't have to see a movie if you didn't want to…" Kaito whispered to the bored detective.

Shinichi shook his head. "Nah, this is fine." He actually was a bit tired from walking around and was grateful for the rest.

Kaito looked at the detective for a moment before shrugging. To him it seemed more like the detective was bored out of his mind, but if he really didn't want to walk anymore Kaito wasn't about to ask him to.

A third of the way into the movie, Kaito suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. Shinichi was fast asleep and had slid to rest on Kaito.

Kaito have a soft chuckle, careful not to wake Shinichi up though. He knew that the detective was bored, though he had to admit, it was a pretty boring movie…come cliché story about a hero rising to gain a title or what not. They only decided to watch it because the others were even less interesting.

The magician debated on whether or not he should wake Shinichi up, but decided against it. He looked so peaceful after all. Besides, he heard the detective doesn't sleep well at times.

Kaito turned a bit to be able to look at Shinichi's face without being in an awkward position.

They really do look alike. The only real noticeable difference was their hair. Perhaps their eyes were a shade or two different from each other, but it was certainly passable to be considered the same.

Kaito had to admit that the detective had surprised him over the past few days. First was when he contributed in the trick he played on Aoko and Ran when the first met. While he didn't think Shinichi would ruin the fun, he certainly wasn't expecting Shinichi to call Aoko out in a similar way to how he would have.

Then there was also yesterday…Kaito knew Shinichi had a strong sense of justice, after all he worked to bring that to people by solving case after case., but it still astonished him to see Shinichi, a drugged and pained Shinichi, be able to get up and stop the man from shooting himself. The detective didn't even remember doing so afterwards.

And those were just recent surprise, over the whole time Kaito knew the detective, whether as Conan or Shinichi, Kaito would have one surprise after another. That was one thing he liked about the detective.

Shinichi was interesting. He wasn't easy to unravel and understand. He was a lot like Kaito himself. One layer after another to add to the mystery behind him. And Kaito loved figuring out each and every one he could…

Kaito was so engrossed within his thoughts that he didn't even notice the movie was ending. People were starting to stand and throw out their trash.

Kaito looked back at the sleeping detective on his shoulder. Shinichi didn't show any sign of waking. As the lights turned back on, Kaito was able to see his face clearer. The detective was strangely vulnerable looking while asleep; much like most would be.

Without those piercing blue eyes to take in every detail, those eyes that showed a glimpse of just how much the detective has seen, or that carefully constructed mask that was alike to Kaito's own poker face, Kudou Shinichi was just another teen.

Kaito smiled at the thought.

* * *

Shinichi yawned and stretched. He was a bit embarrassed for sleeping on the magician during the movie, but Kaito hadn't said anything about it and Shinichi got a good nap.

They were now at a park a little ways from the theater. It was almost five in the afternoon and Shinichi was sitting on a park bench while Kaito was a few feet to his right.

Shinichi looked over to watch the magician. He was currently feeding a bunch of doves with a small, content smile on his lips.

Kaito had been pretty tranquil since he woke him up after the movie. Shinichi wondered what had happened to get the magician in such a pleased mood.

A cooing brought the detective out of his musings. Blinking, Shinichi found a dove on his lap. Smiling, he brought a hand up and petted the bird. It cooed again and lend into his touch.

"She really does like you, that one," Kaito said suddenly beside him.

Shinichi's smile grew some. "Well, I like her too. She did help save my life after all."

"And Ran's." Kaito was covered with doves all over him; little kids passed by with their parents and laughed at the funny 'bird man'. Kaito grinned and waved at them and even pulled small tricks with the birds at times. "She is very good at following people, though she is a newer one. She managed to settle nicely among everyone."

"I'm not that surprised." Shinichi was still petting the little dove.

Kaito held out some crumbs. "Here, hold out your hand."

Shinichi looked at the hand for a moment before he did as told. As soon as Kaito pulled his hand back, a handful of doves, including the one on Shinichi's lap, moved to the detective's hand.

Shinichi laughed as the birds cooed and ate up the food on his palm while Kaito beamed.

"They all are a bunch of sweeties," Kaito stated. Shinichi nodded in agreement.

Once they were done feeding the doves, and even a few birds that did not belong to Kaito, Shinichi stood and stretched again. "So, what now?" He asked looking as Kaito's doves flew off, most likely to go home.

Kaito looked at his watch. "It might be a bit early, but how about dinner?"

* * *

Shinichi was slightly surprised to find himself in front of a house instead of a restaurant, but he didn't see anything wrong with that.

"I'm home!" Kaito called out as he entered. "And I brought a friend!"

"Is it Aoko?" Kuroba Chikage asked as she came out of the kitchen, drying her hands.

"Umm, sorry for the intrusion," Shinichi said politely.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to be Kudou Shinichi?" Chikage studied the teen carefully.

"Yes. Kudou Shinichi. Nice to meet you, Kuroba-san." The detective gave a bow.

Chikage smiled warmly. "No need to be so formal. Come inside, and call me Chikage. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Shinichi-kun. I hope you are hungry."

* * *

Shinichi liked the atmosphere the Kuroba household gave. It was welcoming and he didn't feel the slightest bit awkward. It was nice to be around company too. As Conan, he was constantly around people, whether it was Ran or the Detective Boys, and when he became Kudou Shinichi once again, that all stopped. He still saw everyone often, but he went back to an empty house. Though, even if it took a bit of adjusting to the quite, Shinichi was also glad to have his space back.

Hanging out with Kaito was fun too. When Shinichi would face Kaitou KID during those nights under the full moon, he would wonder from time to time what it would be like to befriend the person behind the persona. After all, he and KID, despite the different standing on the law, got along well. And Shinichi even found himself enjoying the heist and their little chats before they would have a small battle of cat and mouse.

Kaitou KID was a mystery; a complex being that entranced thousands of people and was regarded as a legend. A person to keep that figure and title would have to be able to think on their feet and keep calm during all situations. Kaitou KID was the performer and the world was his audience. It was his job to not let anyone down.

And Shinichi certainly wasn't disappointed.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Kaito's question reminded Shinichi he wasn't alone.

The detective shook his head. "Ah, just thinking a few things over."

Kaito titled his head to one side before he nodded. "It's nice."

Blinking as Kaito managed to guess his thoughts yet again, Shinichi nodded back. "Yeah…"

It was a bit disorienting to be read so easily, but Shinichi found he didn't really mind.

* * *

Kaito smiled at the detective.

Shinichi seemed to be honestly relaxed and at ease…In his company no less. It somehow made Kaito happy. He liked that the detective trusted him enough to let his guard down around him, and without realizing it, Kaito found himself unguarded around Shinichi too.

It was different than usual, a change; but Kaito like it.

"I'm glad."

* * *

_**Care to share your thoughts?**_

_**You seem to read mine well.**_

_**A movie to rest during...**_

_**Well, I guess you aren't so different after all.**_

_**Only one day left…**_

_**Doves to feed with laughs and smiles,**_

_**Sweet-lings, the bunch of them are.**_

_**Mutually relaxed and trusted…**_

_**I'm glad.**_

_**Care to share your thoughts?**_

_**Only one day left…**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this chapter is boring…-.-

Only one more chapter until this is done! I promise tomorrow's chapter will be better ^^ I don't really want to end this chapter on a bad note after all. I think the endings are important so I'll have to do my best to end it well. ~

Review?


	5. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Aoyama-sensei's!

**NOTE!** **I took a few liberation on how Japanese celebrate Golden Week.** Sorry I needed an excuse to hold a festival…

_Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! And thank you for staying with me!_

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

**May 4th:**

_Happy Birthday_

* * *

'_I only need an hour or two before the party is finished. Can you come right after school again? And you should actually finish the school day this time…'_

_Today is the day. Finally. Though, Kaito was a bit disappointed about not having an excuse to see the detective everyday…then again, Kaito can still visit as long as Shinichi didn't mind couldn't he? After all he still had something left to do…and if it worked the way he wanted it to, there was no way he won't visit the detective._

* * *

Shinichi had only just sat down to start on some case files given to him by the police, when the doorbell rang. With a strong suspicion on who it was, Shinichi got back up to answer the door.

Sure enough, no one other than Kuroba Kaito was standing there. "Is this going to be an everyday occurrence?"

The magician gave a broad grin. "Maybe~"

Shinichi chuckled, though he was surprised to find he didn't mind if it really were to happen everyday. "But I was supposed to work today." Shinichi gave an apologetic smile. "Tomorrow perhaps?"

Kaito shook his head. "Nope! No can do. Come on, I'm sure the police would understand if their little savoir took a break once in a while."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "I've been hanging with you the past couple of days…"

"So one more day won't hurt! I won't drag you off for the _whole_ day tomorrow. How is that?" Kaito compromised…sort of.

Shinichi was about to respond, when he was suddenly yanked out the door.

"Wha-Hey! I didn't even put on my shoes!" Shinichi protested. He heard a faint click and saw Kaito lock the door with the key he could have sworn he left on the kitchen counter.

"That's why I did so for you!" Kaito beamed.

Looking down, Shinichi saw sure enough that his shoes were on his feet. "Magicians…" He groaned.

"Aren't we awesome?~"

* * *

"Can I have my key back?" Shinichi asked while he and Kaito were walking.

Kaito have a taunting grin. "Nope. I'll just hold on to it for now."

Shinichi sighed in defeat. It wasn't like he needed it anyways, there was no way Kaito would let him return home.

…besides…he liked hanging out with Kaito. It was relaxing in a way.

…which might prove just how messed up his life had been if being with Kuroba Kaito was _relaxing._

* * *

Kaito grinned the whole time as he led Shinichi to Edoka. Ran said she only needed a few hours till everything would be set, so Kaito decided that until 5 o'clock would be enough time.

Once they got off the train in Edoka, Kaito immediately led Shinichi to a festival.

"What's this?" The detective looked around.

"It's for Golden Week. Something new some people wanted to try this year. So far the festivals have been pretty cool. Today is mostly for Greenery Day, though they left things out for the other holidays too because they can't clean it all up between each day." Kaito explained.

The festival was enjoyable. Greenery Day, being the day where people appreciate the environment and nature, had a lot of different plants being sold, and activities like planting trees or making arts and crafts of different animals.

"You two over there! The brothers!" A voice called out.

Kaito and Shinichi looked over and saw a little girl standing at a booth that sold jewelry.

"Do you mean us, little lady?" Kaito asked while he and Shinichi went closer.

She nodded excitedly. "How are you enjoying the festival?"

"It's entertaining for sure." Kaito grinned charmingly and with a flick of his wrist, he gave the girl a rose. "Oh, and we aren't brothers."

The girl wowed and accepted the rose. Then she looked up at the two boys in wonderment. "Really?" They nodded.

"Cousins then?" They shook their heads. "No relation at all?" A nod.

"How neat!" The girl said excitedly. "I'm Kozue."

"Kaito." Kaito greeted cheerfully. Shinichi gave a smile and a slight bow. "And I'm Shinichi."

"Well, how would you two like something? They can be for yourself or a loved one!" She proudly spread her arms to show off the merchandise. "I made them with a couple of friends and my mommy so they are one of a kind!"

Kaito and Shinichi smiled at the antics of the girl. "Well then do you have any recommendations?" Shinichi asked.

Kozue thought for a moment, shifting her gaze between the two boys. "Hey, were you two the ones in the park yesterday surrounded by doves?"

"I believe that was us." After all, how many people were sitting in a park with doves flying around?

"Then I have the perfect thing for both of you!" Going through the different objects on the stand, she picked up two necklaces. "Here! They have doves on them! I made it so they matched!" She beamed proudly at them.

The boys took the offered jewelry and looked over them. It was made nicely, and people would have doubted them being homemade. Both necklaces were shaped like an up-side-down tear drop and on the center was the outline of a dove. The colors were different though. Kaito's was silver with a rich blue dove while Shinichi's was dark blue-violet with a white dove.

"Doves can represent peace or love you know. I' think they are pretty and I think they suit you two!"

Kaito grinned. "They are lovely. Thank you."

Shinichi nodded in agreement. "We'll take them. How much?"

Kozue shook her head. "No, no. They don't coast anything. It's just for the festival!"

"Ah, but we can't just take these without giving you something in return." Kaito thought for a moment. "You like doves do you? How would you like to meet one?"

Her eyes sparkled with cheer. "Can I really?"

As an answer Kaito made one of his doves appear with a poof.

The girl giggled with happiness. "Can I hold?"

"Be careful now." Kaito moved the bird over closer. The dove, being a stage bird, stood perfectly still like she was taught.

Kozue laughed as the bird then flapped her wings, showing off how perfectly groomed she is. "So pretty…" she whispered.

* * *

"Did you have fun at the festival?" Kaito asked as they left. The festival was still going on, but Kaito wanted to show Shinichi one thing before they went back to the Kudou manor.

Shinichi nodded, fingering the new necklace. "It was nice."

"Well, one more stop before I'll accompany you back home." Kaito stated. "It's not too far from here. Is your leg feeling better?"

Shinichi nodded again. "It's fine." Kaito looked over to study the detective, as far as the magician could tell, the leg really was healed.

"Ah, here we are." Kaito said, stopping in front of a small woods.

Shinichi looked around. "Here?"

The magician gave a little grin and beckoned Shinichi to follow.

The trees opened up to show a small clearing, only about 10 feet long and wide. There were small patches of wild flowers growing and the trees overhead gave shade but also allowed a bit of light to go through.

Kaito went over and laid down on the grass, after a moment of hesitation, Shinichi did too. The grass was cool and soft. The busy sound of traffic didn't reach them, only the sounds of birds calling out every now and then.

Kaito let a few doves out and some flew up to the trees while others sat around the two teens. Shinichi felt himself relax and his eyes grew closed.

"I like to come here every now and then. It's always nice around this time of year." Kaito's soft voice didn't break the peaceful feel to the area. If anything the soothing tone added to it.

Shinichi took a deep breath. "I can see why you like it here."

Shinichi found his mind drifting off to think over the past couple of days. He was really glad that he met Kaito without the monocle that day. The detective found he got used to Kaito's presence already. He expected the magician to show up that day, and followed willingly despite the slight protest he gave. It was strange, how close they have gotten so quickly. Though, he actually didn't know anything about the other teen, did he? Yeah, he knew he was Kaitou KID, and that he wanted to become a magician…but other than that, he didn't know anything.

"Hey…Kaito? What…" Shinichi stopped as he realized what he called the magician by. Just his first name with not even an honorific added to it.

"Yeah?" The magician inquired, he didn't seem to have noticed anything odd.

"Umm…" Shinichi didn't really know what to ask.

There was silence for a moment before Kaito spoke up. "I found this place when I was a child. It was around when I was four years old. I got my first dove and was thrilled. It flew off when I wasn't looking and so I spent the whole day looking for it. Just as I was about to give up, I heard it coo and followed the sound. I eventually ended up here. I would come back ever since with my dove and every time I got a new one I would introduce them to this place." Kaito shifted so he was on his side now, facing Shinichi. Hearing the movement, the detective opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the magician. Blue stared into blue as Kaito continued his story.

"My old man found out about this place too. He and my mom wondered where I kept wandering off to. I'm not sure how he found out exactly, I was careful to make sure I wasn't being followed every time I came here, but one day when I was feeling upset about a trick I couldn't get, I came here and found a note. It wasn't signed by anyone, but I knew it was my dad. It didn't say anything but the word 'practice'."

Shinichi smiled. "That's nice. I never had any place of my own to go to when I was a kid. I would always be in the library, not much different than now really." He chuckled.

Kaito gave a childish grin. "You can share this place then."

Shinichi chuckled. "Thanks."

There was another moment of silence before Shinichi broke it. "I would usually stay inside and read or play soccer. Ran would get mad every time I refused to play a game because I wanted to practice. Though sometimes she would just sit there and watch too."

"Why didn't you continue with soccer?" Kaito asked.

"I never wanted to. Soccer was just a way to keep me active. Like how Holmes had fencing. A detective needs to keep in shape too…especially if dealing with annoying moonlight magicians," Shinichi answered jokingly.

Kaito laughed.

Shinichi continued to speak. "There was this one time where I stayed in the house for too long and my dad wanted to get me outside. So instead of kicking me outside like a normal parent, he asked someone to create a riddle for me to try and solve."

"It probably worked better than if he had asked you to go outside." Kaito commented.

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah…that's true. Do you know who he asked though?...I think he asked your father…I didn't notice until I found the old wallet that your father left again while as Conan, but I think your father and mine had a similar rivalry that we do."

Kaito was silent for a moment before he chuckled dryly. "I can't beat him in anything, can I? He even got my opposition before I did."

They laid there not speaking for a while. The wind moved the branches above them, changing the way the light shone through. Light danced across both boy's faces as they looked at each other.

It was a while before either of them moved, both content with staying there having idle chats about their past.

* * *

Finally Kaito led them back to Shinichi's house. Opening the door, they were greeted by a loud shout.

"Happy Birthday!"

Shinichi blinked. ...May 4th…oh...right…

Kaito laughed. "Come on! Everyone did a lot to get this ready. Don't just stand there all day."

Shinichi was able to smile at the magician before he was suddenly passes around between friends.

Everyone seemed to be there. Hattori and Kazuha, Aoko and Saguru, even the detective boys. It was a big difference from the peaceful afternoon Shinichi spent with Kaito, but he supposed he liked this too.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Aoko asked later into the party. "I didn't see you for a while."

Kaito shrugged. "Just went to tie up a few loose ends."

Aoko raised an eyebrow, but then let it go. "Why don't you do some tricks, Kaito?"

Kaito perked, but he hesitated. "Ah, but…" As much as he wanted to, would doing magic in a detective's birthday party be okay?

Aoko realized the dilemma. "Why don't you ask Kudou-kun then?"

Kaito nodded and went to find Shinichi.

* * *

"Go ahead." Shinichi told the magician with a nod after hearing Kaito's request.

Kaito grinned and hugged the detective without thinking about it. Though, when he realized what he had just done, he quickly let go with a barely visible blush on his face. "Umm…thanks…" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, silently wondering what he was doing.

* * *

Shinichi watched the performance with a small smile. Magic still didn't entertain him like how Kaito would want it to be, but he wasn't absolutely bored with it like he used to be. Being with Kaito was rubbing off on him.

…Hattori was still bored out of his mind though, which then resulted in Kaito aiming a few tricks at him.

Shinichi laughed, not surprised by the outraged shout that came shortly after each one.

* * *

Shinichi sighed and plopped down on his couch after everyone but Kaito left. It was fun, but Shinichi was drained of energy now.

Kaito chuckled when he saw the detective. "So, how was your birthday?"

Shinichi smiled. "It was fun…just tiring. Your constant talent of starting fights didn't help."

"Hey, those weren't fights. Everyone enjoyed them." Kaito defended himself as he sat next to the detective.

"Sure…besides Hattori and Hakuba." Who were the ones who usually received Kaito's pranks.

Kaito laughed. "They did, they just had a different way of showing it."

Shinichi laughed along.

"Hey...Shinichi?" Kaito hesitated.

"Yeah?" Shinichi looked over curiously.

"...I...still need to give you your present." Kaito announced suddenly. Shinichi had the suspicion that he changed his mind half way through, but the detective didn't press him. Kaito got off the couch and held out his hand for Shinichi to take.

Curious, Shinichi took the offered hand and followed the magician up the stairs. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Kaito just gave a smile and pointed up.

…which apparently meant they were going on the roof, which was where they were now.

"Kaito…" Shinichi was cut off by the magician putting his hand over Shinichi's mouth.

"Just one moment." Kaito said.

Shinichi nodded. It was useless to argue anyways, besides he _was_ curious.

Kaito pointed and Shinichi looked over his backyard. After a moment, he started to see something moving…or more like _growing._

Something in different colors was growing out of the ground. The moonlight faded the colors but Shinichi could make out the different shades.

They continued to grow and grow and Shinichi realized they were flowers…really big flowers. As the buds bloomed, the whole backyard was covered. After a while Shinichi realized it said 'Happy Birthday'.

Shinichi was about to speak, when he heard rustling from the bed of flowers. Suddenly a whole bunch of doves flew out and into the sky. Their white bodies contrasting on the night sky. One came to rest on the detective's shoulder long enough for Shinichi to pet it before she flew off to join the others.

Before Shinichi's eyes, the followers slowly shrunk and disappeared.

Shinichi grinned and turned to the magician. "Thank you…though if my mom sees anything wrong with the backyard, it's on your head."

Kaito chuckled. "I'll take that thank you. You're welcome."

Shinichi was about to say something, when something flashed briefly from the magician.

Wondering what it was Shinichi stepped a bit closer and realized it was the necklace they got from the fair.

A dove huh?

Represents...peace…and…

Shinichi suddenly felt a hand on his cheek; looking up, he met Kaito's stare. There was a resolved look in those deep blue eyes.

The hand softly caressed his cheek, then moved down to cup his neck in a gentle and loving manner.

The two found themselves moving closer to the other...then...

Eyes slide half closed…and lips met in a gentle kiss.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHINICHI! *heart***

I hope you all enjoyed this.

Sorry for the sucky ending…I couldn't think of a better one…I tried but it didn't work out too well -.-

Review?

**Hey, sorry about the chapter not being able to be seen-I'm not sure what happened but hopefully it won't happen again. XD**


End file.
